


Congratulations on Succeding No Nut November!

by De_flor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, No nut november, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_flor/pseuds/De_flor
Summary: Jon manages to finish the no nut november challenge, he celebrates his achievement with his sister and mother in a way only Targaryens Would.
Relationships: Jon Snow/ Rhaenys Targaryen/ Elia martell, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/ Elia Martell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Congratulations on Succeding No Nut November!

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting,hope you like it.  
> I had this idea at the end of october, and procrastinated a bit, but I fianlly managed to post in the 1st of december, unfortunately i was refering to october of 2019, but sometimes you need to be even later to be on time.
> 
> Context: After giving birth to Rhaenys, Elia coudn't have more children without puting her life at risk so she and Rhaegar set about to find a new wife and chose Lyanna Stark. Everything went well, they bonded like never before arround Lyanna, she got pregnant but unfortunately passed shortly after givng birth.

In the warm water of the tub, time didn’t seem to pass by as he was neck deep mulling over his future. Court had been unbearable with the arrival of the Tyrells for his and Rhaenys marriage which was to happen in two weeks time. his chambers were his only refuge to all the court dwellers that badgered him all day long.He closed his eyes and felt the tension that had been building up during all day finally fade allowing him to relax, sinking into the tub until the water level reached his chin, as his eyes closed his surroundings started to disappear until he was startled by a knock in the door followed by two people entering ,without bothering to get a response. Only two people would enter his chambers without being told to, his sister and his mother.

“Weren’t you supposed to be somewhere else, rather than enjoying a hot bath?”Rhaenys asked him.

“I needed to relax, today i’ve sparred ser Arthur, held court, attended the small council, and humoring every stupid request from the fat flower, who enjoys too much the sound of his voice” Jon added making Elia snort

“You needed a bath more badly than eating? you missed dinner again, or did you even forgot about that? you’re behaving a bit strange since you started this silly challenge, i hope you aren’t going full Baelor the blessed on us.”Rhaeny pouted.

“Jon the blessed, it has a nice ring to it, maybe i should consider...”Rhaenys rolled her eyes and didn’t let him ramble on.

“And lock me in the maidenvault? maybe I'd be better off marrying Willas”.

“Not so fast, i’m not blessed in the slightest, you should already know, and you won’t let the roses get their hopes up, you’re mine,only mine”.

“You’re confusing, you say i’m yours, but then you won’t pay me any attention, and i’m a spoiled Targaryen princess, i need to always be the focus of my little brother attention,i need be my little brother object of desire,i need to feel his eyes glued to my curves,to have him beg me to use him as my chair, i want to rob him of every sense of propriety and have him get too handsy in public regardless of who’s watching .But you’re a stone hearted northman, you won’t entertain any of my whims and then i need mama to give me some love”. She was now facing Elia, their hands resting in each other’s hips, looking in their eyes until their lips met in a tender kiss with her mother, that started heating up as their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance that was only interrupted by the need to breathe,her mother had always been beautiful, and kissing her while Jon was watching them was thrilling, she could feel the heat starting to pool down in her belly,and her pussy getting moist.She turned around to stare at Jon when she noticed a pile of clothing:

“Are those your smallclothes?” she asked Jon.

“Yes” he responded instantly

“You’re telling me that you’re bare in the tub, in front of the queen of the seven kingdoms, and the Crown princess?”She cocked her brow “Can you Imagine the blow to our reputation if it was known that we’re alone with a naked man?” he just smiled as if taunting her to further complain.

“Mother, can you unbutton my gown” She asked Elia, who immediately started,from top to bottom working on it slowly the top of the gown began to fold under its own weight, now that they were unsupported leaving her chest only covered y a thin shift that couldn't even obscure the sight of her nipples.when elia finished unbuttoning the gown, it fell to the ground leaving her in just her shift, which was quickly dealt with by Elia, Leavin Rhaenys completely naked for all to see, her lovely olive skin, her full breasts with pink niples, her flat tummy, her narrow waist, her wide hips, her hairless pinkish cunt, and her long legs that seem to never ending. As many times as Jon had seen his sister naked he couldn’t help but to drool at her perfect body.

“You’re a terrible sister!” Jon exclaimed “You had all of this planned, you waited for me to to be on the verge of succeeding my no nut november challenge to pounce on me at my weakest, you’d hope that a month without your touch would make my resolve falter and cave in at your siren call”.

Rhaenys was caught off-guard at what Jon was saying until it dawned on her and burst into laughter as Elia joined her.

“What’s so funny?”Jon asked confused

“Sweetie” Elia answered “You don’t know how long you’ve been in the tub, do you? Jon shook his head “You’ve been for a very long time in the tub, we’ve all had dinner, and stayed in the feast long enough to not be rude, and now it’s past midnight, you’ve accomplished your silly little challenge.” Finally Jon seemed to fully understand the situation, as he smiled.

“Rhaenys, would you care to join me in this glorious occasion?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffganger, I'll post the juicy bits soon(TM) i wanted to post for the end of NNN, and in some parts of the world is still 1st of december so i see this as an absolute win.   
> Maybe i should have leaned more in the step-sister/step-mother aspect? I'd lve the hear your thoughts.


End file.
